The Day The Stars Fell On Me
by PreviouslyDead
Summary: Cassidy is a normal girl until her best friend brings a shot gun to school and kills her whole class apart from Cassidy and Andre. This traumatic event sets off a new adventure. Andre and Cassidy discover a world they knew nothing about. Maybe OOC.
1. Prolauge and chapter 1

The Day the Stars Fell For us

_**The Day the Stars fell For us**_

_**Prologue**_

**That day, my life changed.**

**I wasn't aware that anything was going to happen.**

**While I was eating my corn flakes, I didn't imagine that I'd be covered in the blood of my friends when I eventually went home that night.**

**I didn't think that one of my best friends ever, was capable of that sort of thing.**

**But she was.**

**And she did it.**

**She brought a gun to school. A shotgun.**

**My best friend murdered 19 people and then she killed herself.**

**In front of me. So that when I finally got home that night, not only was I covered in my school mate's blood. I was soaked with my own best friend's blood.**

**But I didn't know that it was going to happen when I walked to school with her that morning.**

**I swear to god I didn't know**

_**Chapter one**_

**That morning was like any other morning. I met my best friend, Ciara, at the bus stop, her brown wavy hair pulled back into a French plait. My own hair that was reddish blond, loosely curled around my face, hanging down to my waist, blowing about with the slight breeze. She smiled at me as we hugged, and if I were to tell the absolute truth about my best friend for 13 years, then I would have to say that I knew something was off.**

**Whether by the extra squeeze she gave me, or the slightly dark look in her eyes. I don't know. Whatever I had figured at that moment in time, was nothing like what really happened.**

**When we arrived at school, after us chatting animatedly on the way, she acted normal. She laughed. She smiled. She made faces at her boyfriend, Andre Kian McEwen. No one knew his middle name apart from Ciara and me.**

**Truthfully, I'd always had a crush on him. But then, who wouldn't?**

**Blond hair, falling gently over his right eye, straightened to perfection. Green emerald eyes, so dark and so beautiful. It was almost as if he was looking into your very soul every time he met your eyes. A body any guy in his right mind would kill for, lean and hard. Ruggedly handsome yet beautifully serene. Even wearing a school uniform he looked droolable.**

**He glanced at me, smiling his crooked smile that made my heart stutter, stop and then speed up again. He was wearing the silver hoop lip ring I had gotten for him last Christmas. **

**Andre will always be the definition of hot. Like in the pictionary. I glued a pic of him over the stupid blond chick.**

**Hey, don't blame me, he really is, and i WAS kind Of tipsy. **

**Anyway, after we'd all met up, and all talked about a few random subjects and the homework we had due in, we headed off to class. Thankfully or maybe unthankfully i'm in a class with Andre and Ciara.**

**"Cassidy!" Ciara hooked her arm through mine and smiled at me, the special half smile, the one that only someone who really knows you can give.**

**"Hey" i smiled back.**

**She had seemed so happy, so...alright and normal that morning. I just wish i could have stopped her before she had killed them, god, i wish so much that i could stop her.**

**We were fine, or at least i _thought_ we were. But we weren't. And never would be ever again.**

**She shot everyone in our class apart from me and Andre. My best friends last words were "Love you guys" these words she whispered softly, looking at me and Andre. We stared at her in horror as she lifted the gun to her fore head. Watching as she pulled the trigger.**

**I screamed then, loud, terrified and full of sorrow. Full of pain as i watched my friend blow her own brains out. As the bang echoed around the empty room, Andre pulled me to him, sheilding me from actualy watching Ciara die. I cried into his chest as he hid his face in my hair, we were crouched in the corner, not looking at the horror around us. I could already hear the sirens for the police, ambulence and fire station.**

**Later, people would ask questions, they'd want to know why it had taken so long for help to reach us, even if it was other teachers who could have trid to help. The answer was simple. They were cowerds, they didn't want to get hurt so they left us in there alone, alone with all the bodies and blood.**


	2. Chapter 2

One year later

One year later.

If I told you that that day hadn't effected me at all. I would be lying. In many ways, it's as simple as that.

In many ways it isn't. I was fourteen then, young and happy. But that was then.

I haven't spoken since that day, not one word, well, apart from the screams after the nightmares I have every night.

Every nightmare is the same, it's like Ciara is trying to tell me something.

But that's impossible.

Right?

Yeah, sure it is.

Kian, who had adapted his middle name ever since said day, was sitting next to me as I leaned against him. We were on the bus to a new school our parents had decided to take us to. We'd both had to go to therapy for about two years. Now, at sixteen, our parents had become gradualy become more worried about us both not speaking out loud so they decided to send us to a new school.

Sky High. Pfft.

What sort of moron names a school Sky High, its not like its going to be floating in the middle of the sky. In any other case, i would have refused to go. But our case was special.

Ever since we had been traumatised by what had happened in our old school Kian and i had developed...well, to be blunt, we'd developed different powers.

We could speak mind to mind, but we also had our own seperate, unique powers. Like, Kian had Premonitions and had the power of Empathy, which meant he could read and manipulate emotions. He also had a few super-human senses, like hearing and seeing. I, on the other hand, was slightly differnet. My abilities were centered around my mind and the world around me. I could change things, at the moment it was resticted to changing the weather and slight molecule control. My other main power is kind of anything to do with my brain, it has endless possibilities. Telepathy, telekinisis, clairvoyence, clairaudient and proberly many more that i haven't discovered yet.

Some that i NEVER want to discover.

The scientists said that we had multiple powers because the trauma we had faced had broken the part of our mind that held restrictions, so really, our power capabilities were endless, as long as we concentrated and practiced.

Suddenly, almost everyone started screaming, my eyes shot open although i hadn't noticed that they had closed. We were flying. Well, not us technicly, but the bus we were in, so i guess it counts, as i took this in, i realised that there WAS a good reason that the school was called Sky High. I exchanged a worried glance with Kian, who pulled me closer, watching with slight amusment as i manipulated the weird rollercoaster like things that were keeping us in the chairs. I sighed and nestled back into Kian's warm chest, watching the beautiful, slightly rainy blue sky drift past. Soon enough the bus set down on the ground.

I waited for the others to get off, taking the chance to study them, one was a girl dressed entirely in green, she had long red hair in a french plait. She was smiling, open and friendly. Another guy was dressed in an orange suit, he was dark skinned and dark haired, i giggled in my head as he exited the the bus. Kian, hearing my giggled thoughts, turned to look at the orange suit guy. He shot a quick smirk at me but then turned to face the seat in front of us. The two people were joined by three others, one dressed in black and purple, one dressed in blue and red, the other wearing bright clothes, he also had bright hair. I sighed, climing out of my seat and grabing my black bag. Just as i was leaving my seat a guy i hadn't seen bumped into me, we both went flying into one of the spare seats, i swear he growled in anger.

"Don't touch me!" he snarled angrily. I glared at him, climbing to my feet, but once up, i tripped on a stray bag, flying once again into the mean guy with black hair streaked red (called red for now). He shoved me away angrily and i slammed back into the seat. I heard Kian shout out in anger and watched with satisfaction as he punched Red. Suddenly Red's arms were alight with flames, bright orange and red licking from his fingers up to the creese of his elbows. I cried out as the heat reached me, my arms few up to protect my face as the after shock of the fire ball hit me. Said ball of fire was currently heading for Kian.

I flung my hand out and directed a shot of telekenetic power towards the flames that were about to burn my closest friend. I had to protect Kian, i HAD to, no one else mattered, the earth could have frozen and i would'nt have noticed as i preyed my power would stop Red's fire.

Thankfully, it did. Unthankfully, Red's attention was now on me, but before he could lift his arm, a weird hurricane of sparkles flew through the door of the bus, landing between me and Red.

"Warren!" snapped the woman who formed out of the silverness.

Formaly named Red, who i now knew to be Warren, had the grace to look guilty. But only a little, from the looks he had sent me, i knew he held a grudge.

"Out!" she ordered him in a commanding voice. He obayed the order and left the bus.

Kian strode down the narrow bus towards me. He pulled me into his arms and threw a hate filled glare at Warren's retreating back.

"Sorry about that" the woman apologised with a serene smile, "That Warren always was a hot head...just like his father" an unreadable emotion flitted across her face but she quickly turned the too bright smile on and introduced herself as Principal Powers. She paused, like she was waiting for an answering introduction. When none came she sighed and lead us up the big steps to the huge school.

Looking around, i could see loads of students entering the school, some flying, some just appearing, all talented and smiling.

Typically normal. Well, sort of.


	3. Chapter 3

um, i just realised that i havn't posted a disclaimer on almost every one of my stories, so here it is, PLEASE READ IT BECASUE THEN I HAVE PROOF THAT I ACTUALY POSTED ONE. LOL.

i don't have any rights for sky high.

i do not own twilight (however much i want to)

i am not stephenie meyer (though thats obvious)

the characters i write about are NOT mine, nor do i have any ownership over them whatsoever.

the pervious situations i have put my characters are inspired by stephenie meyer, i owe her everything to do with this.

and finally, any stories that may have crossed over to other stories are also NOT mine.

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE OR ANYTHING ELSE. I ALSO DID NOT WRITE THE SCRIPT OR CHARACTERS FOR SKY HIGH OR ANY OTHER MOVIE.

anyway. hopefully the next few chapters will be up on my stories soon...now i just have to write them...

y'know, i owuldn't have this problem if i said i wanted 50 reviews...then i could procrastinate all i wanted.

but then again, i'm not evil, so i'm trying my hardest on those ones with over 10 reviews, i'm writing the next chapter to the day the stars fell, this afternoon at school so don't worry, it'll be up soon.

this athors note is going to be posted on EVERY ONE OF MY STORIES INCLUDING THE ONE FEATURING SKY HIGH.


	4. Chapter 4

Someone told me to make my chapters longer...and then someone told me to grow up because i was asking for reviews. Like i already explained, i was trying to procrastinate so whoever thinks that...SHUT UP.

ahem anyway, thanks everyone else (cough-not mean people-cough) for reviewing and here's the next chapter. The next one is not being held ransome cos i'm fed up of people telling me its a stupid idea. So you'll ge tthe next god damn chapter whenever i feel like it. I shall procrastinate for as long as i want.

And by the way, with mind convos, Cassidy is in italics and bold and Kian in bold.

Also, i can't spell for cheese but never mind, be gentil please! hehehe.

* * *

I was standing with the crowd waiting for my turn to go any face the idiot who calls himself Coach _Boomer, _Kian had already gone up, surprised everyone and then taken his place at my side again. We had been told that becasue of the incident last year when some kids had tried to take over the school that we were all in Power Placement together so that everyone knew what power we had. So unfortunetly, I had a perfect view of Mr Grumpy Pants, also known as Red to me or Warren to the rest of the world.

Sighing, I shifted feet, trying to take away the aching in my feet. We'd been standing in the same place for ages and it was getting really annoying. Finally my name was Called.

"Cassidy Rider!" Came the booming voice. Sighing once more, I gently pushed my way through the people in front of me, it was like I was wading through sludge, thats how unwilling they were to move from the bunched groups of friends. I made it to the raised platform and climbed the steps to stand in the middle of the stage-like podium.

"Power?" Coach's booming voice...boomed?

I nodded but didn't speak up, he glanced at me again and asked "POWER?" In a louder voice. I frowned angrily and nodded again, this time adding a harsh hand gesture in the direction of his clip bored. Lighning fizzled through the air and snapped the teachers bored in two. Smirking while he wasn't looking at me, I watched his face. It was quite interesting. First it turned red, then blue when he shouted so loudly that I know it would have pushed me to the floor if I hadn't sent a telekenetic blast downwards, keeping me standing. This added to the anger that he was already feeling and he shouted several curse words while we all stared at him.

Eventualy, after about five minutes he stopped, sighed and then pulled another clip bored with another sheet of paper clipped on, out of the box by his feet, muttering something about 'stupid kids', needing more clip boreds and...tomato juice? Confusion flickered on a few other kids faces but not many people had heard him.

"Any others?" he growled at me, I hesitated but then showed him the remaining powers I had. He looked to be considering something so I took the time to look around, everyone was looking this way, three kids were smirking at Coach, they'd proberly heard what he was saying a lot clearer that I had. I saw Red sitting with a group of people I regognised from seeing on the bus, the one with all green clothes, the one with dark clothers, and the one in a horrid orange suit. As I was watching, another guy, the one i'd seen in bright clothing, joined them, listening as they explained what had already happened. Red finally glanced my way and i cocked my head at him, intently staring into his eyes, which were dark and ferocious, even from this far away. His gaze narrowed with dislike and i quickly looked away, turning my attention back to Coach Boomer who was still looking contemplative(spelling?).

"Hero" he finally sighed, I nodded once and then hopped off the podium, walking quickly back to Kian who was smiling at me with a bit of pride. I smiled at him as he congradulated me in my head.

**Hey...well done Cass **

**_Thanks I think but while i was up there, i was wondering, do you think maybe it'd have been a better idea to get into Side Kick?_** I pondered

**Hero support,** Kian corrected automaticaly**, and no, I don't, at least this'll make it easier on us.**

I nodded and didn't reply, I was too busy watching a guy who'd just appeared on stage without using the provided steps. Teleportation proberly.

After we'd done the power placement tests we were assigned to a group, apparently the school had changed its views around and the Heroes and Side Kicks weren't kept seperate. Now they were all mixed together. Kian and I were put into the green clothed girl's group, she then intoduced herself and the rest of the group. Sadly, it seemed that Red had also joined our group, I threw a glance at Kian and saw he was having a heated (hehe) glaring compatition with Red.

No one won becasue a pint of rain water doused them both straight over the head. Silence for about 10 seconds and then spookily, they both turned to me, looking terribly menacing. Steam rose from Warren's coat as he dried himself off, i'm guessing that the reason he didn't attck right then and there was becasue there were three teachers in the room. Instead of hurting me infront of all the teachers and getting detention for it he threw me a furious look and turned around to whisper angrily to Layla and...oops, i forgot his name, grr, the guy with blue and red on! the guy...with brown hair! aww crap, i cam't ask out load becasue firstly, i don't do that, secondly, i'd look like an idiot.

I chuckled nervously. Not even noticing until Kian threw me a surprised look. I glared ay him for a second and then looked at the floor, ignoring all tries to start a conversation. Soon enough, first lesson was over and we were heading to gym, we sat on the bleachers at the back and Kian and I listened to Zack as he explained the idea of Save The Citizan.

Everything was going fine until Coach Booby(hehe) called my name out. I stood and made my way down to the area where we were fighting.

(i was going to leave it here but since i don't know when the next chapter is going to arrive, i'll do a bit more)

My opposers were Lash and Warren. Speed, though i didn't know who he was, was off sick with measals. My team mate was a girl who could control her hair, make it grow, make it electric, make it attack people, so you know, interesting to say the least. We suited up in our battle clothes and discussed our powers in a bit of detail so we each knew what we could do. And before you say anything about not talking out loud, i merely injected the memories into her brain so it was as if she remembered me talking when really she didn't.

When we were sorted, we headed off to fight and proberly loose. Not that i said that out loud of course. That would have beenmean to Stacy, the girl with the amazing fantastico hair.

Warren and Lash were already ready so we started straight away, them being the villens and us being the stinking heroes; I don't have anything against heroes apart from the fact that when they loose, they almost always die.

And if they didn't before, they do now.

* * *

I really can't think of anything else to put so i'm ending it here. If you don't like it, tough. Like i said, with no more review bar raisy joke things i'm not updating until i want to. Which could be years. Sorry to all those nice kind people but i'm really peed off at the moment. And just so you know, it won't be years, i like this story too much for that, but no review aim means that i can procrastinate for longer and longer without having a time i make myself stop.

Like i sair, sorry to those reviewers out there who helped me stop delaying but don't blame me for this, i'm not the one who complained and said it was stupid holding my chapters for ransom.

Give me some good ideas and maybe the chapter will come along faster.

And on that last note, i don't know wheather to make it

Kian/Cassidy

Lash/Cassidy

Warren/Cassidy

I minght have a pole. But since i don't know how that works...just vote instead, all you have to do is send a review saying either Warren, Kian or Lash and why you chose them if you want to.


	5. Chapter 5

This is short cos i'm writting it at twenty past eight at night and i'm off to bed for an early steart tomorrow. It is short, i'm sorry but i figured its better then nothing, plus a certain someone gave me a good idea (i am Brooklyn) so here it is.

Warning, there will be swearing

* * *

We'd been here for about a week now.

It was alright but the teachers were getting more and more frustrated, i'm gessing that if we don't speak soon we'll be made to talk. But there's only one thing in the world that would be able to make me talk, and thats something only Kian knows. Kian, Warren and I had almost come to blows many times because of his stupid hot head temper.

It was friday when it happened. I knew something was going to happen becasue Kian was really edgy, he hadn't had a vision yet but I knew it wasn't long until one came. We were walking to lunch when I tripped, being the klutz that i am, and fell straight into someone. Someone who's body temperature was way higher then natural. What happened next proberly came as a shock to all of us, me, Kian, Warren and every single person in that corridor. Warren threw his hands forward in a violent gesture and I was suddenly been thrown backwards against the wall, my whole right side throbbing with a burning sensation. Crying out in pain, I didn't even bother trying to get up, knowing i'd be in too much agony. As I lay there, silent but with fat tears running down my face, I heard Kian shouting in an angry voice, most likely at Warren. I knew I couldn't stay there for ever so i attempted to get up, but just ended up slumping against the wall, whimpering in agony as my right side screamed in protest.

Kian heard but he couldn't turn to look since he was tearing up the corridor with his powers, I didn't even klnow what power he was using, it didn't look like one i'd seen before. My eyes closed and I grimced thinkning it was too bad I didn't have regenative realing or something. "Fuck" I hissed between my teeth, then froze in the startled revelation that I had spoke out loud. I glanced around quickly, checking to see if anyone had heard me. No one was watching so I figured they hadn't heard.

Suddenly there was a big blast of energy, flying from Kain to...everywhere, everything in the corridor apart from the few humans left scattered around was destroyed. Even the doors to the classroom were either burnt away of torn of their hinges. Principal Powers srtormed towards us, no one moved, everyone was still to busy staring at Kian. They were surprised to say the least. I finally managed to climb to my feet, stumbling over to cling to Kian's arm, he glanced at me, his eyes assesing the damage, then he put his arm around my shoulders and helped support me. Principal Powers took one look at me and called for a healing student. I smiled with gratitude at the small, brown eyed girl who skipped along and healed my arm quickly.

"Right" Principal Powers sighed, wiping an arm across her forehead as she took in the damage. "Who caused the mosst of this?" everyone glanced at Kian then looked away but the Principal noticed and turned her gaze to my best friend. "Okay then, Miss Rider, Mr Peace, off tot he detention room, Kian Evens, come with me. You'll be sent home for the day" she started to walk off and a feeling of pain and desolation crept over me. I shook my head in denial.

"He can't!" I screamed suddenly "he CAN'T leave me!" but the stupid woman had already walked off. I didn't even realise i had shouted out unitil I glanced around and found everyone staring at me with shock. I ignored them and turned to Kian, who was watching me with worry and sadness,

"Shh, you'll be okay" he whispered soothingly to me. The sound of this vioice shook me with emotion, happiness, saddness, anger, fear, alarm. More that i can't even name. I shook my head, fast and hard.

"No, NO, please, please YOU CAN'T!, don't leave me!" I begged, my voice breaking. Ever since that day with Ciara, we hadn't been seperated at all, mostly becasue we refused and threw wild fits of rage and fear when we were apart.

"Sorry, Cass, i gotta go..." he whispered, pain saturating his voice.

I watched him walk away from me, glancing back. I didn't understand why he would let them take him away so eaisily. Why would he not fight for us? I could feel the power building inside of me, fueled by my confusion and mounting terror. I didn't even realise that i was being pushed gentily into the detention room until Warren sat down with a loud sigh. That single sigh of defeat triggered the alarm inside of me.

"Kian!" I screamed, falling to the floor in agony. I vagly understood that i was shouting his name over and over again. Out of the corner of my eye i saw a distressed Warren hesitently rise from his chair as he watched me rock about on the floor. Confusion marring his face.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cassidy" Came a voice. I ignored it.

"Cassidy!" Warren's voice cut through my pain. I wanted to ignore him but something inside of me wouldn't let me so I pried my eyes open and glared at him.

"Bastard!" I screamed, suddenly pushing up from my position on the floor and flying at him in a wild rage. "It's YOUR fault!" my rage was over whelming. The anger I felt, the fear of being left alone "You made him leave! You and your stupid fire!" I ranted on and on and ON for ages, I tried to stop but my emotions were playing havoc with themselves. Eventually I was too tired to carry on and I sank down, not even caring that I was leaning against Warren,

"He left me" I whispered miserably, my pale, bloodless face twisted into a sad, lonely frown. "Oh, God, he left me"

Tears were streaming down my face; I couldn't even lift my eyes to look at Warren's face.

"What's she crying about?" a deep voice from behind me asked, I could tell from the sound of the new comer's voice that he was smirking.

"Leave her alone, Lash, just back off" Warren muttered, strangely trying to comfort me by pulling me to his chest. My hate for him was over come by my fear and the need to be held.

"No, seriously, I mean it, what's wrong with her?" The guy, apparently called Lash asked again, this time sounding closer.

"And I mean it when I tell you to BACK OFF!" Warren almost roared. I wondered why his arms were lighting up as he was so angry but I didn't even try to comment, I just let my head rest on Warren's warm chest, trying to make my breathing back to normal.

Nope, wasn't going to happen, Kian would have been able to help me…

Just stray thought of him made me hyperventilate, my thoughts fled as I started crying all over again.

"I can't believe he left!" I managed to gasp out.

"Who?" Lash asked curiously, I vaguely heard him sit down beside of Warren and myself. I was also aware of the fact that Warren shifted me slightly away from Lash, moving me more into his lap. I don't even think that he noticed he did it, but if Lash's snicker was anything to tell by, I'm sure at least he noticed.

Managing to get my breathing under control finally, I looked to the side to see who Lash was. A gasp almost tore its way free from my lips but I sealed them extra tight so it didn't escape. Lash smirked as he noticed me eyeing him like I'd normally eye steak.

My stupid hormonal teenage body was playing with me once more because I knew as soon as I saw him, like, though I'd never tell ANYONE, it had with Warren, I wanted him, as in I wanted to kiss him.

There were in total, only three guys that it'd ever happened with, one being Warren another being Lash and also Kian, though I'm sure Ciara…here I struggled to even think her name…had never known. Thinking fo my best friend was ahrd especially when she had basically destroyed my life. I'm not sure if I mentioned this before but Kian and I worked out the reason why she had done it, killed all those people and herself, I mean. She'd been a Super. Her power had been Empathy and Telepathy. She could feel and hear everything around her so eventually it all got too much, but because every single person always **thought **that they wanted to kill someone they hated, even though they didn't, Ciara had felt that, so because her love for Kian and me was too strong even if anyone had hated us, she didn't kill us, everyone else however…yeah, they died. I wish all the time that Ciara had killed me as well, I know that Kian hates it when I think that ay so I never think it when I can help it, but there are those odd times, times when I can't help but want to die, to kill myself. But Kian always stops me; even the thought of him makes me think again, he'd be alone with no one to talk to about the day that no one else witnessed.

With a sudden jolt as Lash pokes me, I realised they've been talking for about five minutes, trying to get through to me, looking up into their impatient waiting faces I find my self ridiculously spewing out the story of my life, hating myself even as I say it. All the while trying to stop.

Finally ending my story after watching their faces to from confused, to even more confused to horrified I added one last sentence.

"And now he's gone with...with the principal, and, and I…I don't know if I can take it, he's never just, just walked away like that! Never!" I sobbed. "I thought he'd at least try to fight to get to me, like he, like he normally does!" I cover my face with my hands, only just noticing that Lash and Warren are both holding one of my hands.

When I finally calm down again and look into their faces, can se how ashen they look, I regognis3e it from the looks on everyone's faces for weeks after the shooting incident.

"Oh" Lash finally manages, his voice almost sounding forced form his throat. "Oh" he repeats about a minute later and I can't help the tiny smile that ghosts over my face for a second. They notice and look slightly more relived but not by much.

"You cannot tell anyone, you do understand that, don't you?" I tell them solemnly, already knowing that Kian would be very angry with me because even I was angry with me, almost unbelievably so. I saw them both nod, quietly agreeing not to spill the beans.

I really didn't want to be on the other side of Kian's rage when he found out.

* * *

he way things are at the moment, it could be either Kian/Cass. Warren/Cass or Lash/Cass.

I have got an idea but its not perfect and has loads of flaws so the next chapter will take a while, review and give me more ideas to make it go faster.


	7. Chapter 7

This is mega short and by mega short, I mean MEGA...its in Andre's point of view because I need to show that he's not heartless, he's not mean or whatever some on you MAY be thinking. So don't flame me, gently criticise me, I'm working on getting a beta so maybe it might get better in time. I'd also like to thank all my reviewers for...well, for reviewing, I guess. And can I just say (_**at least**_ one of you is thinking right at this moment. 'oh, here she goes _again_' but really I need to say this.) I hate writing in boy's point of views; I never really do it so forgive me if this sucks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kian's POV

I _**hated**_ leaving her there on her own, the helpless look in her eyes almost tore me apart but I knew it was necessary. I'd had a vision earlier that day about the future, it was the only one I'd never told Cass about. Normally everything that passes my mind passes through hers minutes later. We're best friends and she's like my sister, which is why I had to dot his for her.

She didn't know it as I walked away but the fight on my behalf was almost staged. Sure, I was angry at Warren for hurting Cass, and believe me, I could really have ripped him apart for that but he's part of the whole bigger picture, so anyway, like I was saying, Cassidy didn't know it yet but she was going to tell our story to Warren and another guy (who I know is important but I don't know why yet), in detention. I was slightly angry but I already knew that it was my leaving her in that hall way that caused the vulnerability.

Nothing else would have made her talk so much in the space of one day, even when she talked regularly on a day to day basis, I don't think I've ever seen her talk that fast without ever taking a break for more then a second.

So by leaving her there I made sure that she made at least two new friends who would protect her in the future, especially with the vision that I had. I knew she would need all the help she could get.

I also knew that either Warren or Lash would be possible romantic interest. I didn't really like Cass that way anymore, though I did used to have a big crush on her. My feelings were more of a protection thing.

It's simple really.

She's my world.

She's my everything.

My sun and my moon.

All my stars and my hope.

I would do anything for her, including die.

Which in the future, I know I might have to...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mwahahahaha...

Yeah so, maybe you didn't notice the implication of his vision but its there for you to see, at the moment that's what I might be planning cos I see no other way to take this but know that the future is not set in stone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here's the last thing i'll be posting for a while and no, sorry, its not a chapter. reason? well because im off to the caravan for 10 days where i will be trying to write none stop the endings of some of the sories i have going.**


	9. Chapter 9

Title:

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: dont own it

Summery:

A/N Yay, finally the next chapter! yes, its short but since this is next on the list i ahve to finish, this story will be updated soon i think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cass,"

I turned around, after just exiting the detention chamber, to see Kian fast walking towards me, the look of sorrow and guilt strong on his face, Lash had already been let out, ten minuted before me and Warren who was also long gone, running to catch the detention bus before it left.

Since he lived in a total different section of town to me and Kian i had decided to fly down. I could only fly with my telekinisis when i was really really upset. Kian appearing meant that the upset rating didn't klnow what to do,

Did it rise because of the anger of him abandoning me?

Did it fall? After all, he was my security blanket. my hope and my life.

It jumped around a little (in other words went sky high then rocketed back down again.) But eventually settled down enough for me to breathe better.

Throwing yourself at someone carrying seven thick books isn't a good idea. Period.

Kian had two choices when i went bounding up. Keep the books but be knocked over, or drop the books, brace himself and catch being the hero he was, he dropped the books, earning a mean scowl form one of the teachers heading for the bus park.

"Kian, Kian, Kian," i whispered his name over and over again, just stadining there as he cradled me in his arms.

"S'okay," he murmured, "Its okay Cass,"

But it wasn't.

There was still the fact that Kian had left me. Alone and without an explanation.


	10. Chapter 10

Title:

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: dont own it

Summery:

A/N see? here it is. the next, slightly (very) short chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at school was weird.

After what had happened in the hallway everyone was dancing around Warren, Kian and myself even more then normal. The bus ride was extra bumpy because of the geese who were doing early migration. Stupid goose.

On top of that a new student was joining the team. Well, not team, more like school. Don't even know why I called it team. Must be going senile, or insane.

Or possibly not. But then, if not...why in the name of Kian's unholy knickers would I say it?

Ew. Knickers. Bad imagery.

Ohhhhhh, lower-Kian-body-parts?

Goooooood imagery!

The silly grin on my face must have alerted Kian, who was sitting next to me, because I immediately felt the weird buzz of him trying to read my mind.

Blushing, I slammed up a front of happy penguins and soap bubbles. Kian raised a single eye brow in my directing, shook his head in what can only be described as giving up hope on my sane side and looked out the window again.

My blush faded, to my ever lasting gratitude, a sigh of relief leaving my lips, a sigh I quickly stifled when Kian glanced at me curiously.

The whole bus ride to Sky High was almost rode in pristine silence. The odd burp, whisper or giggle interrupted my thoughts but other then that, and the people watching me, everything was fine.

Relief warred with annoyance. People watching, _staring_ at us? Not good, _or_ pleasant. The quiet? Oh, _heavenly_.

Kian snorted from beside me. Sh-_uger_. Must have let those nice, little,_ helpful_ defences down.

Pants.

Kian.

Pants.

KIAN!

Phew, glad that's over, my brain muttered as the barrier containing bubbles burst back into gear.

Suddenly the bus jerked, halting on the grounds of the school. People hesitated a moment, as if waiting to see if I'd throw a double freaky attack but then, when i didn't, they proceeded off the bus.

School. Yay.

What more could a girl want after having a panic attack, an emotional decline? Learning in the place of great 'joy' wouldn't be on my To-Do-List if I had anything to say about it.

Kian on the other hand, was a top, model student all of the time, no matter what, no matter where and no matter who taught him.

Sighing, I grabbed my bag, climbed over Kian before he could fully stand and rushed out of the flying death contraption.

Kian was slower in getting off, keeping his eyes on me and a frown on his face all the while.

Cass, what the hell is wrong with you?

It startled me so much that Kian was back in mind mojo mode, that I jumped five inches off of the ground and basically fell on Lash, who promptly rolled over, trapping me beneath him.

"Ahh, sweet stuff, if you wanted me that much, you could have just told me," He smirked, eyes glinting wickedly, "Then again, I love it when a girl inserts her dominance!"

Suddenly his weight was gone, before I had chance to even look at where it had gone, I was yanked roughly up.

Looking around grumpily, I saw that it was Warren who had pulled me up and Kian who was still holding Lash by the scruff of his stripy T-shirt.

Did I mention 'yay school'?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SO, like i said, its short but its just to get me back into the swing of the story. hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Cassidy may seem a little different to some people but if so its just cos she's still shaken from the day before.


	11. Chapter 11

Title:

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: dont own it

Summery:

A/N this is also kind of short. im not sure what to do about the coupling, the new character im introducing needs a gender, a partner, a power, a name and looks. send me your ideas. the couple can be same sex or opposite sex

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you guys just leave it?" i begged, restraining the groan that was bubbling in my throat.

Kian glanced at me, unsure whether or not he should listen to the whiny girl he calls his best friend. Pfft. If he wants to keep his head he should listen. PMS on a day like the day i was sure i'd be having is not a good thing. And it never will be.

Regognising the look on my face, Kian backed off and scrunched his nose up, making an adorable forgive-me face, puppy eyes included.

Obviously, me being me, i fell for it.

Warren however...yeah, not so lucky. He punched Lash across the face, scowling as Lash laughed at him, whilst residing on the floor.

"Warren!" i pretty much screamed. Kian smirked, leaning back on an invisible wall, and watching as i stomped up to the confused looking flame thrower, with an amused look upon his face.

I could tell we were going to be late for class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

im sorry its so short but its hard getting back into the swing of a story and there is nothing i want to happen.


	12. Chapter 12

Title

Disclaimer dont own it

Summery

AN grr, im unhappy. nothing is flowing, i have serious blocks for this stroy so forgive me if it sucks feet.

* * *

We were late, as it turns out. I don't know about Warren but Kian and I both got detentions after school. That didn't set a good example for the rest of the god damned day. I must have tripped a thousand times. At lest five of those were caused by Lash, ten by Speed and god knows how many becasue of my own darned clumsyness.

Kian managed to catch me most of the time but i had a pretty intimate time with the floor. Me and the lino, yeah, we're like best mates now. Totaly hooked up.

Eh, i sound kinda chavy. Can't have that, must go wash mouth out with emo soap.

Kian is watching me with the most perculiar expression on his face. Like he has no idea what i'm on about. Or maybe he thinks i'm on drugs. Hyper bunnies are jumping across the floor, playing with Warren's potato salad.

"Cass," I hear Kian murmer, his voice low and concerned.

"MmmHmm?" I giggle, stabbing some of my own salad with a spoon.

"Cass, we have to get you to the nurse, there's something wrong with you"

"No way!" i laughed, grinning up at the ceiling, "I'm so cool the table is freezing!"

And it was. Actual frost spreaing across the surface. Kian stared down at it, then at my hands which had turned a weird shade of ice blue.

"Cass, up, now." His voice didn't give me any room to argue but as soon as my feet were planted on the gound, so was my butt. And then my whole body. The air was too thick and i couldn't get it into my lungs.

It was like i was drowning in air, my eyes were open, wide and staring as blurred figures started jumping around and shouting. The voices were muffled, i couldn't make out one from the other if my life depended on it. There were three words i did hear however, and i was so not happy to hear them.

"Someone drugged her"

Yeah, just great.


	13. Chapter 13

Title

Disclaimer don't own it

Summery

AN I'm peed off cos no one is reviewing. I'm not holding the chapters for ransom, im not threatening people so for gods sake, it takes 30 bloody seconds-if that- to type something. no one gives ideas and i don't have any so this is the last chapter UNTIL I HAVE SOME INSPIRATION.

* * *

Being in a coma is the same thing as sleeping apart from the fact that you don't dream, its not really a choice, and i could hear everything people were saying, feel everything the nurse did.

So really, now that i think about it, its nothing like being asleep.

Apart from the dreams.

Vivid dreams, every now and then, colours splashed, almost murdered across the page. Voices that predicted disasters and miricles. Music that i can't properly describe without crying, it was that beautiful.

Kian never left my side other then to eat, that, i know for certain.

Warren and surprisingly Lash (in rare moments that neither Warren nor Kian were present) both came, the latter confessing his real name to be Lesley.

That, i laughed at, not that it made a sound or anything.

Sighing in your head is no where near as satisfying as sighing out loud. Guess i'd have to get used to it.

God, what if i was stuck in my own head forever? I'd never get to see myself grow old, never see Kian again. Never sneak out with him to see Kiara's grave again.

A deep feeling of misery sank into my stomach. Like i'd just eaten more then i should have. Only this feeling throbbed, churned inside of me. Like when your fingers are too cold, and they warm up too fast. It leaves weird feelings in the ends of them.

It was scary.

Unable to talk, to move yet hearing every single thing that's going on around you, like experiencing life in high definition but you don't have control of the remote , like its stuck on a channel that you hate, but you can't change it.

I wanted to see Kian so badly. Like a nighthmare when you realise that you're dreaming, you're happy because its not real, and yet at the same time so sad because you can't force yourself to wake up.

Believe me, i tried.


	14. Chapter 14

This is a piss pot then. Aparently my little rant did nothing for anyone. Thatk you though to those few who did review like nice people. For that i award a giant cookie. And a kiss from my Kian. The rest can go...do unpleasent things. And sorry if the swearing offends, im a little stressed at the moment.

And yes, this is all for this chapter, im not feeling really giving right now.

* * *

Shivers ran across the length of my arm, giving me goosbumps that although i couldn't see, i was sure they were there.

Im totaly good like that.

Someone was talking to me, saying the same thing over and over but it was like no voice i had ever heard before. Like ash and stone if that makes sense. Or water and grass. O rmaybe the coma is affecting my brain...okay now thats ridiculous, of course the bloody coma is affecting my bloody brain. Why else would i be in a bloody paralys?

Why else would i be fucking body dead?

Grr, stupid brain.

Stupid chating moron.

Stupid...

Chanting? When the hell did the chanting start?

The words were too fast to make out, a bunch of gobbledy gook i'd normally settle for saying but these words had power, meaning.

Sure it was annoying power and annoying meaning but hey, what can you do when your frozen in a boring black void?

Well, you can curse as much as you want in your head, thats for sure.

The shivers had progressed by now, into shakes. Huge, bone rattling shakes that seemed to more the world around me. I had a weird vision of some guy in an african mask, wearing nothing but a george-of-the-jungle style skirt. The imagery made me laugh, and then i froze because of said laughter.

Said laughter was loud. Real. I was waking up.


End file.
